Niñera
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Había una vez un hombre que creía que lo tenía todo; dinero, fama y admiración, hasta que un error de once meses llegó a su perfecta vida y mandó todo al carajo./ Se busca niñera veinticuatro horas... / — ¿Que te pagarán cuánto...? —El joven de ojos verdes se levantó abruptamente de la silla— Jajaja, ¿Pues qué tienes que hacer? ¿Acostarte con el padre?
1. I

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano._

**S**e busca.

* * *

**1.**

**I****_._**

Todo comenzó en jueves. Cuando la fría mañana en Roma despertó a los habitantes de la hermosa ciudad con los primeros rayos del sol. En la _Via dei Condotti_, una avenida llena de edificaciones que combinaban lo antiguo con lo vanguardista, tiendas de prestigio y restaurantes elegantes, dentro de uno de esos antiguos edificios, ubicados frente a la fuente de la _Barcaccia_, el timbre insistente de algún despertador repetía que era hora de levantarse.

Una mano morena se restregó con padecimiento en el rostro de su dueño, quien mostraba una cara de total jaqueca; aún se preguntaba por qué no lo des-programaba desde un día antes o simplemente lo destruía con una bala..., y después recordaba que incluso ser mafioso era un trabajo donde, aunque se es el jefe, se tiene un horario. Tomó la fuerza necesaria para deshacerse de las sábanas que cubrían su desnudo cuerpo. Se tomó con dolor la cabeza, el Whisky era su delirio mas le cobraba caro la resaca.

El ruido de las cortinas de metal de las tiendas en las calles vecinas casi le reventaron los oídos. El delicado ruido del agua que fluía de la fuente en la glorieta le enunciaba que el día ya había comenzado y el olor a café que se extendía por la calle inundó su habitación.

Como si un cadáver se levantara de su sepulcro, se sentó bufando en el colchón recubierto con sábanas de seda, divisó a su lado una mujer rubia de esculturales medidas y maquillaje corrido, y más al fondo del cuarto, otras dos morenas desnudas en una silla. Soltó un sonoro quejido de pesadumbre, aún por la resaca. Una de las tres cosas que _no odiaba tanto_ era el sexo, y nunca le representó problema alguno conseguirlo. Se vanagloriaba de poder apoderarse del cuerpo de todo aquel ente que despertase su lívido.

Empujó a la rubia lejos de él, asqueado por el fétido olor a cerveza que esta desprendía. Se metió con calma al cuarto de baño, donde bajo el chorro de agua tibia disfrutó las primeras horas de la mañana. La segunda cosa que _no odiaba tanto_ era el _buen gusto; _trajes de _Gucci_, zapatos _Armani_, relojes _Versace_, fragancias de _Dior_... todas aquellas prendas y más juntas en su armario eran parte de su _toque_. Eligió lo apto para el día semi nublado que azotaba a la magnifica Roma y se miró una última vez al espejo; su azabache cabello perfectamente acomodado con un tocado de plumas de exóticas aves colgando a un costado de su rostro, su piel tersa y pulcra a pesar de esas cicatrices que incluso lo volvían más elegante, y su porte varonil e imponente. Xanxus Di Vongola en toda la palabra.

Salió como el hombre finísimo que era, y como ya se lo esperaba, la rubia que anteriormente yacía en su cama se colgó cual mono de su cuello mas como acto reflejo Xanxus la empujó lo más lejos posible de él, dirigiéndole una de sus despectivas miradas que incluían una amenaza de muerte si osaba tocarlo nuevamente. Se dio media vuelta, andando por la habitación, buscando su cartera y demás menesteres.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor? —Preguntó enseguida la mujer al recibir tan hosco movimiento y haber azotado en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana de seda.

— Sal de mi vista, basura —la rubia, asombrada por la brusquedad en las palabras de quien creyó su amante, enmudeció por completo—. ¿No entiendes? Eres como los vasos desechables; cumples con tu función y te vas. Ahora, cuando regrese no quiero verte por aquí ¿c_apisci_?... y llévate a las dos de allá contigo,_ ciao_.

El moreno no esperó respuesta y salió de la habitación antes de presenciar la típica escena donde la muchacha se quebraba en llanto al descubrir que sirvió como una efímera amante más. Antes de salir rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a la calle, de un buró de caoba junto a la puerta de salida tomó las llaves del _Ferrari_ negro -el rojo ya era cliché- y bajó presuroso los escalones. Al llegar a la calle -que se encontraba semi desierta por ser la hora del desayuno- frente a la tienda _Gucci_, su automóvil lo resivió con el sonido que anunciaba que la alarma se había desbloqueado y al encenderlo el suave ronroneo le hizo sonreír con petulancia. Recorrió toda la _Via dei Condotti_, sin prestar mucha atención a una que otra italiana que le guiñaba el ojo en cada semáforo, condujo hasta desembocar en la _via dei Corso_, donde a unos metros se encontraba su oficina.

Se estaciono en el exclusivo lugar destinado a él. Xanxus contempló su palacio. Una construcción antigua esculpida por arquitectos barrocos hace algunos siglos, con tres plantas que se erguían hacia el cielo y ventanales de piso a techo en su oficina principal. En la entrada del edificio, su amanerado asistente lo recibió, como todos los días, con el café amargo recién hecho y una sonrisa pícara característica de su exótica apariencia. Sin prestarle mucha atención se internó en las oficinas de _Varia, _tomó el ascensor hacia su privado, seguido en todo momento por el asistente que parloteaba como de costumbre. Una vez dentro de sus dominios se tumbó en su cómoda silla con forma de trono detrás de un fino escritorio de cristal y madera de arce.

— _Boss~_ Su padre ha llamado, quiere verlo este fin de semana para una reunión familiar. También, los teléfonos de las chicas de esta semana están por allá —señaló una pila de papelitos color rosa pegados en un pizarrón de corcho—. ¡Ah! y una mujer-...

Lussuria, el nombre del asistente, era un hombre de apariencia extravagante y un tono canturrón a la hora de hablar. Lo más parecido a una madre entrometida y sobre-protectora. Con una cabellera de colores ridículos y de mal gusto en opinión del jefe, pero eficaz en su trabajo.

— No quiero saber nada más de mujeres. Lárgate y cancela lo del viejo ese —Xanxus tomó las carpetas distribuidas por todo el escritorio.

— _Boss_, ¿por qué tanta agresividad? —Dejó la tableta de notas que cargaba desde el principio en junto a los archivos del jefe—, debería relajarse, ¿ha ido a las clases de yoga a las que lo inscribí?

—No —los ojos escarlata del mafioso se clavaron con furia en su atrevido asistente—, esa basura no sirve de nada. Lárgate.

— _Are_~ —Lussuria sin lugar a dudas no medía hasta dónde llegaba la escasa paciencia de Xanxus, pero tomaba el riesgo de hablarle con tanta confianza, pues era casi como _su madre_—. Debería ir a esa reunión familiar —sugirió, jugando con el lápiz táctil de la tableta— podrá ver a su padre, a su hermano y...

— Lussuria, basura, lárgate antes de que te mande tirar de un risco en Sicilia —el ultimátum bastó para que el otro palideciera con algo de miedo.

— _Nee~ Boss_ amargado —tomó su tableta de notas y salió corriendo por la puerta de madera sin voltear atrás.

Un tanto molesto, Xanxus se levantó y caminó a su bar privado al fondo de su oficina. En un vaso de grueso cristal vertió coñac para calmar sus nervios. _¿Reunión familiar?_ Pensó sarcásticamente para sí mismo el mafioso, si claro, como si se llevara tan bien con Timoteo, o peor aún, con su fastidioso medio hermano Takeshi.  
Por él, los dos se podían ir mucho a la mierda. No tenían importancia en su vida y nunca la tendrían. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarse de esos dos y vació su trago de un tirón.

Miró un momento sus alrededores. Divisó en una esquina del escritorio una pila de documentos. Los tomó en manos y revisó los títulos de algunos de ellos; «Desembarque del barco tabacalero», «Familia Gilgordio», «Decesos del ataque a puerto Di Vongola». Tiró lejos los papeles y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.  
Su trabajo era algo a lo que nunca le tomó mucha importancia, no había mucho que decir sobre él. Simplemente supervisaba y manejaba los hilos de la verdadera mafia; la que traficaba, mataba y destruía. Mientras los _Vongola_ daban la imagen al mundo de un grupo empresarial socio de grandes e importantes marcas, los _Varia_ hacían el trabajo sucio de la verdadera compañía.

_Varia_. Eso era Xanxus. Llegando al puesto de jefe no sólo por su pesado apellido, que era herencia del jefe de la familia Vongola, sino por sus habilidades calculadoras, sus excelentes corazonadas y el pulcro uso de las armas de fuego, que en sus manos parecía una extensión más de su cuerpo.

Un trabajo sencillo y apto para él: decidir quién vive y quién muere. Con todas las recompensas dignas de él: dinero, fama, respeto, mujeres y lujos. La vida que cualquiera desearía.

**II.**

— _Boss, shishishi~_

Una voz chillona con deje de burla apareció frente al moreno, quién, sin necesidad de despegar la vista de los documentos que leía, pudo predecir de quién se trataba y por ende, sabía que dicho personaje no venía sólo.

— Bel-senpai, creo que el jefe no nos quiere aquí —una voz aburrida, aniñada y molesta.

— _Boss_, como fiel subordinado le he traído el informe de la misión que ustedes específicamente me... _nos_ dio —ese era un hombre incluso mayor que Lussuria, pero que parecía no conocer la palabra dignidad.

— Levi deja de ser una babosa arrastrada, no queda nada bien con tu edad, _shishishi~ _—y la última presencia de voz siseante y tono jocoso.

— Neh, neh, Bel-senpai —el menor se sentó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de Xaanxus— ¿Usted tiene la misma edad que Levi-senpai, no?

— Rana, lo que tu quieres es acabar muerto ¿verdad?

— Boss, ¿Desea algo más? ¿Café, masaje, otra misión...?

Xaxus respiró profundamente. Conteniendo su instinto asesino hacia su escuadrón principal. Bajó los documentos y los miró gélido, como sólo el heredero de la mafia más respetada en Italia puede mirar, cosa que automáticamente hizo silenciar a los hombres frente a él. Xanxus gruño entre dientes. No se explicaba cómo los asesinos más despiadados de toda Italia fueran ellos, personajes que bien parecían más la atracción principal de cualquier circo de quinta.

Leviathan, un hombre fornido y mucho mayor que él que le lamía las botas como un perro en busca de atención, con una peculiar barba acompañada de un aún más ridículo bigote y los cabellos castaños alborotados. Fran, un mocoso francés cualquiera, con la cara más monótona e inexpresiva que alguna vez conoció, malcriado, que gustaba de agotar sus momentos de ocio molestando a cualquier ser viviente a su alrededor y unos ojos turquesa que helaban la sangre de los débiles, muchos decían que si lo mirabas fijamente notabas la ausencia de su alma. Belphegor, un chico con complejo de princesa maníaca, soberbio y excéntrico, con un flequillo rubio que cubría sus ojos, pero nada se igualaba a su sonrisa, una sonrisa de gato malvado, despiadado, que asustaba por lo amplia y sádica que era,el rubio con un retorcido amor por asesinar. Lussuria también pertenecía a este peculiar grupo, pero por órdenes de Xanxus, quien exigía que alguna escoria se ocupara de manejar cosas del trabajo, se volvió el asistente del jefe. Los asesinos Varia.

— Ustedes, basuras de mierda, desaparezcan de mi vista antes de que les clave en la frente una bala.

No pasaron más de dos segundos y los tres hombres salieron corriendo de la oficina antes de que el jefe volviera a pestañear, era costumbre de aquellos fenómenos atreverse a entrar a su oficina sin ningún permiso, corriendo el riesgo de que Xanxus los asesinara de un golpe. Se rumoreaba por la oficina que antes de que el menor del escuadrón llegara, existía una integrante femenina que hizo desesperar al jefe y acabó cinco metros bajo tierra.

— ¡_Bossu~_! ¡Ah! —El peculiar asistente, al entrar al cuarto, esquivó con reflejos de gato la bala que salió disparada del arma de oro de Xanxus— ¡_Boss_, casi me mata!

— Si de verdad quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerto, basura.

— ¡Ah, que malo es el jefe! —El de cabellos verdes y rojos se llevó las manos a la cadera—. Pero jefe, lo que le tengo que decir es algo importante. Una mujer vino esta mañana y-...

— No te he dicho ya que no quiero saber de mujeres por ahora, escoria —el moreno volvió su vista a los papeles en sus manos, y con una de ellas llevó el vaso de whisky a sus labios.

— Pero ésta mujer dijo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante. Dijo que era acerca de-...

— No me importa. Lárgate ahora o de verdad te meteré una bala por el culo-...

— ¡Xanxus-sama! —Un hombre cuarentón, vestido de vigilante, entró de improvisto en la oficina con un cesto en manos.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué, maldito pedazo de-?!

—¡Es un bebé!

El vaso de whisky se le resbaló de la mano al moreno y de la canasta un llanto emergió estridente.

**III.**

Lussuria hacía estúpidas caras frente a la canasta sobre el escritorio. Xanxus, al otro lado de la habitación, sostenía un papel arrugado en un mano y con la otra, y el entrecejo fruncido, amenazaba al guardia con una de sus finas pistolas. La mancha de licor se esparcía por la alfombra y a pesar de que la habitación se encontraba en total calam, Xanxus sentía que le taladraban los sesos.

— ¡De dónde sacaste a ese mocoso, escoria!

— No, no, se lo juro Xanxus-sama. Estaba yo haciendo el recorrido rutinario, y en la sala de espera estaba abandonada esa canasta con la nota. Revisé los videos de seguridad y se ve como una mujer con la cara cubierta ha dejado al niño hace una hora. Puede revisar usted si quiere —aquel hombre chillaba por su vida, mientras veía la boca de la pistola cara a cara.

— ¡¿Y por qué mierdas nadie se lo impidió?! ¿Dónde estaba la estúpida recepcionista?

— Boss~, usted la despidió hace una semana, después de que se acostó con ella. Y no me ha dado la autorización para contratar otra —habló desde el otro extremo el hombre con gafas de sol.

Xanxus soltó al guardia y bufó como toro. Miró furibundo una vez más la nota, con ganas de encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara a descubrir que todo eso era una broma de muy mal gusto, y que con eso conseguiría castrar al jodido idiota que se le atrevió a jugar con la paciencia de Xanxus.

_«Xanxus, mi vida; No puedo mantener a nuestro hijo por más tiempo y tú no respondes mis llamadas. Te he tratado de avisar desde hace mucho tiempo de su existencia, pero la dirección que me diste no la he encontrado por ningún lado. Por azares del destino descubrí dónde trabajas, pero no puedo darte la cara en este estado. Cuida mucho de él, su nombre es Stephano, tiene once meses, me recuerda mucho a ti, mi amor. Te juro que en cuanto tenga el dinero para sustentarnos volveré por él. Aún te amo. Carlotta»_

— Xanxus-sama... —el guardia se frotaba los nudillos, suplicándole a su Dios que su jefe lo dejara salir vivo de ahí.

— ¡Lárgate de mi vista!

El hombre salió en un dos por tres de la oficina, como lo hacían la mayoría de personas que entraban en ella. Xanxus se acercó un poco a la canasta y divisó al mocoso. Una bola de masa gorda y con grandes mejillas, de tes pálida y grandes ojos rojos muy exóticos, y finos cabellos azabaches. Una pesadilla.

— Imposible. Eso no es mio. Esto es una mierda de broma —dijo un poco más calmado, sentándose en su trono.

— Claro, _Boss_, niños con ojos rojos nacen todos los días —comentó sarcástico su asistente—. Pero mire que lindo es el pequeño retoño.

— Te lo regalo —Xanxus retomó su trabajo con el papeleo—. Llévatelo lo más lejos de mi.

— ¡Deve estar bromeando, jefe! —Lussiria soltó una carcajada—, soy demasiado joven y hermoso como para mantener a un vástago que ni siquiera es mío. Todavía no estoy listo para ser mamá. Ahora, si me disculpa, me voy.

— No, no, no —azotó las carpetas en el cristal del escritorio—. No me dejarás solo con esta _cosa_.

— Bebé, boss, bebé.

— Hmp —suspiró el moreno—. Quítalo de mi vista y tíralo por ahí. Si su madre no lo quiere, mucho menos yo.

— ¡Ni loco! ¡Seré asesino, pero no lanzaré a un indefenso _bambino_ a las frías calles! —Avanzó a saltitos hasta la puerta—. Usted encárguese de ese trabajito. _Ciao~_.

— Lussuria, escoria repugnante...

**IV.**

Las seis y media de la tarde marcaba el reloj, cuando los ojos rojos del hombre moreno divisaron los enormes contenedores de basura tras las oficinas Varia. En una estrecha calle oscura, fría y lúgubre. Se acercó. Tomó la cesta decidido y la dejó con extraña delicadeza en el basurero verde y maloliente. Y al instante los ojos de su vástago se abrieron, observándole como faros de culpa.

— ¿Qué miras, pequeña basura? —Como era obvio, el niño guardó silencio, expectante a los movimientos del mayor—. Soy un capo, he asesinado a cientos de hombres, incluso mujeres. Claro que puedo dejarte aquí sin remordimientos —El bebé ladeó la cabeza, bostezando—. ¿No me crees? Sólo observa.

El moreno se alejó del lugar de regreso a su oficina y a mitad de camino el agudo llanto del niño lo detuvo. Se revolvió la cabellera azabache y alzó la mirada al cielo, dio media vuelta y regresó a grandes zancadas hasta donde el llanto emanaba.

— ¡No me reclames, basura! Yo no te puedo tener. Soy un mafioso, no tengo tiempo para tenerte mierdecillas.

El bebé, al volver a ver la cara molesta de su padre, sonrió abiertamente, mostrando el nacimiento de los dientes superiores; extendiendo los brazos hacia el mayor, soltando carcajadas. El moreno lo levantó con precaución y un tanto descuidado, como si fuera una bolsa de excremento. Lo observó un rato y suspiró por vigésimo sexta vez aquél día. Toda esa estúpida y ridícula situación lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple mocoso le estuviera causando tantos problemas? Él había asesinado familias completas. Mandado a la cárcel a una que otra persona. Desfigurado rostros. Arruinado cientos de vidas. Nunca le removió ni un poquito la conciencia. Pero esa... _cosa_. Hacía que le doliera el estómago hasta casi querer vomitar y la idea de abandonarlo le daba cierto remordimiento que un verdadero asesino no debería tener.

Rondó unos minutos más por el callejón con el niño en las manos. Meditando seriamente el qué hacer.

— ¡Ah, pero que _bello_ _bambino_! —Una mujer se acercó de improvisto por una de las calles colindantes. De ondulada cabellera castaña y grandes ojos verdes como el olivo, con los labios teñidos de rojo carmín y el voluptuoso busto saliendo de su ajustada blusa—. ¡Uy! —exclamó levantando la mirada al rostro de Xanxus— ¿Es tu hijo?

El moreno miró un segundo al bebé que aún se movía entre sus manos; después miró a la mujer; y por último los pechos de la última. La castaña no disimulaba el interés por el supuesto padre de la criatura, incluso con descaro se lo comía con la mirada.

— Es... —Xanxus abrió la boca, y el niño se abalanzó a abrazarlo, estirando sus manos en un conmovedor cuadro.

— ¡Pero si es obvio que es tuyo...! —Gritó enternecida la dama—. Es muy guapo... igual que su padre —la trigueña sacó de su bolso una tarjeta, con un número y una dirección grabada en ella—. También tengo hijos, y sé lo duro que es cuidarlos. Llámame..., un día de estos —le guiñó un ojo y se alejó sonriendo por la empedrada calle.

El moreno separó de sí al niño, y le miró enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Crees que con esos trucos baratos me vas a convencer?

El pequeño soltó una carcajada y comenzó a aplaudir con sus manos ensalivadas.

**V.**

— Lussuria, busca una niñera para el mocoso, veinticuatro horas..., para hoy.

* * *

**F**inal del capítulo uno.

* * *

**N/A. **Si aún no lees la información en mi otra cuenta, descuida, esto no es plagio. Si deseas que pasará con esta historia, revisa el mensaje publicado en _la otra historia_.

* * *

_Pia._


	2. II

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano._

**S**e busca.

* * *

**2.**

**I.**

En las húmedas, empedradas y empinadas calles de los barrios romanos, el sol inundaba los rincones de las aceras, iluminando los desayunos que despedían olor a pasta y despertaba a los habitantes de las colonias. Cuando el despertador resonó anunciando las siete de la mañana, por el pequeño balcón, un rayo de ese cálido sol se coló y pegó justo en el pálido rostro de un hombre.

Se removió entre las cobijas, cansado y con los ojos plateados hinchados por no haber dormido ni cinco horas de las ocho que son recomendadas. Quitó de su cara los largos cabellos plateados que se hacían nudos entre sí por no haber sido previamente amarrados. Se estiró con pereza aún sobre la cama, apagó el despertador a tientas y se levantó con lentitud. Otro día. Se dirigió al pequeño baño personal de su habitación ha asearse. Al salir de la ducha, aún adormilado, enredó su larga melena en una toalla. Se colocó unos vaqueros desgastados, unas botas altas y cómodas, y una sudadera roja que le cubría más allá de la cintura.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, chocando de paso con algunos libros sobre Ingeniería hidráulica, antiguos acueductos de Italia y una que otra enciclopedia, entre otros libros de los cuales desconocía la finalidad, pero que sabía, no debían encontrarse esparcidos por el suelo.  
Se acercó cansado a la cocina. Los ojos le ardían como nunca pero luchaba contra su propio adormecimiento para no cabecear. Miró los anaqueles y el refrigerador; suspiró y sacó unos huevos del último. Tomó una sartén y la colocó al fuego de la estufa, donde después de unos minutos, vertió cuatro huevos. Con algo de torpeza aún, buscó la cafetera de peltre y le colocó agua, para después ponerla a fuego lento.

— ¡_Voi_, Hayato, mueve tu maldito trasero que el desayuno se enfriará! —Gritó hacia el interior de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Del pasillo que conectaba dos habitaciones y el baño principal con la sala-comedor-cocina, a paso lento y perezoso, un joven de rasgos similares al primero se dirigía a desayunar, con una mochila a cuestas y tallando su ojo izquierdo con el reverso de su mano. Era costumbre en aquella casa que a pesar de acabar de despertar el aspecto de los habitantes fuera el de un velador.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Maldición, Squalo —el chico era más pequeño que el primero; de melena plateada hasta los hombros y ojos verdes metálicos. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas en el comedor junto a la cocina—. Mierda, que maña la tuya de hacer un escándalo desde tan temprano.

— Cállate, mal agradecido —sirvió platos para ambos y se sentó junto al chico. Se quitó la húmeda toalla de la cabeza y sus largos cabellos salpicaron gotas de agua.

Por la rectangular ventana del comedor se oía a su regordeta vecina gritarle a sus hijos que se apresuraran o perderían el transporte hacia la escuela. De trasfondo, el anciano Felivene riéndose a carcajadas de en realidad nada y todo a la vez. El día, aunque frío, mostraba un resplandeciente sol que a ratos se escondía entre las nubes.

— Hayato, tengo malas noticias —Squalo comía calmadamente, a pesar de lo serio de sus palabras. Su acompañante rodó los ojos fastidiado, ya harto de tanta mala suerte.

— ¿Más? ¿Y ahora qué?

— Perdí mi segundo empleo —Contestó descuidado el mayor, sin ánimos de explicar cualquier cosa con respecto al tema, pero preparándose para el bombardeo de cuestionamientos que el sujeto frente a él le lanzaría.

— ¡Qué! —Gritó el de ojos verdes, golpeando con ambas manos la mesa, levantándose de la silla, y dilatando sus pupilas de la impresión—. ¿Pero tú estás loco?... ¡No ves que apenas si nos alcanzaba con tus dos miserables empleos y ahora pierdes uno...!

— ¡_Voi_, no es mi culpa! —El mayor alzó el tenedor con el que comía, en señal de amenaza—. La hija loca del dueño del acuario comenzó a acosarme, y el dueño ha dicho que si no me caso con ella me despedía —remató su expresión de indignación cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

El menor se dejó caer en la silla y soltó un hondo suspiro. Negó con la cabeza levemente y susurró unas cuantas maldiciones.

— Tenías que haber aceptado —terminó su frase con una actitud sagaz y retomando su desayuno.

— ¿Dónde me vez la cara de puta, bastardo? —El tenedor voló de la mano del mayor, viajando por un costado de la mejilla izquierda del otro chico, el cual quedó estático por el repentino movimiento. De la impresión, sus músculos se tensaron y las pupilas se le dilataron, contuvo el aire para retraer más su cuerpo y evitar que ese tenedor acabase en su rostro.

Squalo estaba loco. Y no era un loco agradable.  
El dueño de los ojos verdes soltó el aire que contuvo, ya aliviado de haber salvado su pellejo. Se pasó una mano por los plateados cabellos, quitándolos de su rostro. Dejó caer todo el peso de su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha, que a su vez era recargada en el filo de la mesa. Y soltó una altanera carcajada seca mientras jugaba con su comida.

— Todo esto se arreglaría si me dejaras trabajar —Masculló entre dientes, como no queriendo la cosa.

— ¡Jamás! —El mayor se levantó tan veloz como la luz, haciendo volar, esta vez, el cuchillo de la mantequilla en dirección contraria por la que antes pasó el primer cubierto—. Tú tienes que terminar la maldita universidad lo antes posible. No me he matado todos estos años educándote para que tires todo a la mierda.

El burbujeo del agua dentro de la cafetera rogaba a gritos que le retiraran de la flama. Squalo se tomó el cuello con algo de cansancio. Se acercó a la estufa con la cafetera hirviendo y la retiró del fuego. Sacó una taza blanca de entre los anaqueles y se sirvió paciente el agua. De entre las especias, tomó un enorme frasco de cristal con su nombre escrito bien en grade al centro de una etiqueta. Vertió tres cucharadas de café y dos cubos de azúcar, como a él le gustaba.  
Se dio media vuelta aún de pie y miró a Hayato con altanería.

— Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos, que yo resolveré los míos.

— Como sea —el menor se levantó limpiando su boca con la servilleta. Se estiró perezosamente y bostezó profundo.

Hayato se acercó al único sillón de la sala y tomó las llaves de viejo departamento. Recogió del suelo su maleta y por el camino a la puerta introdujo más libros desperdigados en el piso a la bolsa. Salió de la casa gritando mientras se despedía.

— Te veo en la tarde. Consigue otro empleo.

**II.**

— Maldición.

Tomó el periódico una vez más y revisó si algún empleo se le había escapado por tercera vez consecutiva, nada, ni una mierda. Parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado..., nunca lo estuvo.  
Al ser día libre en el empleo que aún conservaba, Squalo se tomó toda la tarde buscando trabajo -o al menos eso decía hacer- y haciendo llamadas a algunos _«amigos». _Un rotundo rechazo era la respuesta en todos lados. Estaba jodido. Se sentía al borde de la maldita desesperación.

¡Ah, pero él quería trabajar! Porque a Squalo siempre le importó dos rábanos los estudios, por eso dejó la preparatoria inconclusa y ahora en ningún lado contrataban a un idiota. El tiempo se le venía encima. Tenía que pagar el alquiler, servicios de red, la colegiatura, y las deudas de juego de su desgraciada hermana... ¡Ah! Y la comida.

— Mierda —tiró el periódico lejos de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Squalo Superbi era el segundo hijo en una familia de tres hermanos. Su madre había muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y a su padre biológico nunca lo conoció, hecho que en realidad no le importaba. El padre de su hermano menor, quien fue como uno para él, murió cinco años después, dejando solos a Bianchi, la mayor, a él, y a Hayato, el menor de los tres.

Bianchi era una chica muy atractiva físicamente, pero todo un desastre emocional. Entregada por completo al alcohol, y que, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, se metió en problemas hasta con su propia sombra por ser una apostadora compulsiva, causa por la cual abandonó a sus hermanos, huyendo de la ciudad, del estado o incluso de país –nadie lo sabía con seguridad–, dejando a Squalo con la responsabilidad de mantener a Hayato.

Squalo trabajaba por las mañanas en una cafetería y por las noches en un acuario en el centro de la ciudad, aunque el segundo empleo era más un pasatiempo. Los tiburones blancos eran víctimas de su admiración. Hayato estudiaba ingeniería en la universidad privada de Roma, ayudado por una beca del ochenta por ciento gracias a su raro y molesto don de ser un sabelotodo.

Pero ahora estaban más jodidos que nunca, más que de costumbre. Sin el segundo empleo de Squalo, los gastos se le venían encima al mayor.

Sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó en el sillón. Se colocó las botas y salió de su hogar sin rumbo fijo. Bajó las húmedas escaleras del viejo edificio, donde, en el segundo piso, tropezó de lleno con la señora Felivene; una vieja cuarentona e hipócrita, con complejo de celestina y el periódico ambulante del edificio, convenenciera y moralista, con un par de gemelos que parecían la reencarnación de_Loki._

— ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Squalo, _caro_, casi me tiras. Debes fijarte por donde caminas muchacho.

— Claro —rodó los ojos—. Lo...-

— ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! No te disculpes, _caro_, mejor toma —las manos regordetas de la mujer cargaron de bolsas los brazos del hombre, bolsas abarrotadas hasta el tope de víveres, pesadísimas—. Ayúdame a llevar esto a mi puerta.

— Ahora mismo voy de salida, señora Felivene.

— ¡Oh, _caro_! Si no te quitará más de cinco minutos —le sonrió con una mueca falsa, llena de maquiavelismo—, por cierto, el alquiler de este mes-...

— ¡Vámos, vamos! —El de ojos plateados le interrumpió cuando el tema fue dado a luz, porque, para colmo de sus males, la regordeta Felivene era, además, la encargada del edificio. Capaz de correrte a patadas si se le daba la maldita gana.

Resoplando dio media vuelta, de nuevo a subir las escaleras un piso, donde en el número treinta y uno se detuvo a esperar que la mujer, cómoda como la fresca mañana, se tomara su tiempo buscando las malditas llaves.

— Vaya, no las encuentro —buscaba en su pequeño bolso de mano y parecía torturar adrede a Squalo tardándose en buscar—. ¡Oh, aquí están!

Entraron al departamento decorado por mil y una estatuillas de cerámica, todas esas pequeñas muñecas con cabello viejo y ojos cristalinos ponían de nervios a Squalo. Una vez dejado los víveres en el comedor de la mujer, con un gruñido de fastidio y una maldición mental hacia la señora Felivene y sus dos engendros –quienes casi lo hicieron caer al entrar al lugar poniéndole el pie–, se dispuso a salir de ahí. Pero no, ese día sólo empeoraba.

— ¡Oh, Squalo, _caro_! Me he olvidado de algo súper importante en la tienda —la mujer se sostenía las mejillas, con fingida preocupación—. Por favor, cuida de mis angelitos en lo que regreso a la tienda.

— En realidad, no tengo tiempo ahora.

— Squalo, anda, te tomará unos minutitos.

— ¡Pero si estaban solos cuando llegamos aquí!

— Claro, claro, te entiendo... entonces te recuerdo que el alquiler del mes-...

— ¡_Voi_, vaya por sus cosas que yo cuido a sus...niños!

La mujer sonrió mientras daba pequeños aplausos, tomó su abrigo y bolso, y salió corriendo del lugar.

— Vuelvo pronto, _bambinos_,_addio_.

**III.**

Squalo maldijo por enésima vez a la mujer que había salido dos horas atrás del departamento, dejándolo solo con un par de bestias. Y es que esos vástagos del mal ya le habían tironeado tantas veces el cabello que la cabeza le comenzaba a doler, más de lo habitual; gritaban con la misma potencia de mil bocinas y se golpeaban entre sí tirando todo a su paso.

¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió que tener hijos era una buena idea?

— ¡_Voi_, malditos bastardos, es suficiente!

Los niños, asustados, detuvieron un segundo su pelea actual y miraron estáticos la enorme figura de Squalo. El mayor sonrió, había funcionado. Mas no advirtió cuando las cuencas avellana de los pequeños se llenaron de lágrimas y sus estridentes gritos eran aún peor que antes. Se tallaban los ojos, sus fluidos corporales se desbordaban de todos lados, y cuando parecían consolarse, los gritos volvían.

— ¡_Voi_! ¡Que se callen les he dicho! —Los castaños, nuevamente helados, dejaron de berrear, gimoteando bajito—. ¿Quieren que les diga qué les sucede a los mocosos que lloran y desobedecen? —Los niños Felivene asintieron con temor, cubriéndose uno con el otro—: viene un gran hombre, enorme, de ojos rojos como la sangre y los roba; los lleva a su guarida, les corta la lengua y les saca los ojos. Después los abandona en una villa olvidada en Toscana y los deja morir de hambre.

Los gemelos, temblando, se dejaron caer de centón en la sucia alfombra, abrazándose y al borde de mojar sus pantaloncillos. El silencio era tal, que el trinar de los pájaros hacía eco en la casa. La tensión se cortó de sopetón cuando la madre de los niños entró escandalosamente al lugar, acto que asustó -más- a los pequeños, haciéndolos salir corriendo a su habitación.

— ¡Oh, Squalo, _caro_! Me tardé más de lo esperado —el hombre gruñó—. Pero mira que callados están mis angelitos._Caro_, tienes toque con los niños ¿cuál es tu secreto? ¡Deberías dedicarte a esto!

— Como sea, me largo.

— ¡Oh, oh! Toma —extendió cinco euros—. Espero puedas cuidarlos otro día… ¡tal vez mañana! Es que tengo una salida con mis...-

— Ni loco —susurró. Tomó el dinero y salió del lugar a grandes zancadas.

**IV.**

Al llegar a su hogar azotó furioso la puerta, que a su vez hizo vibrar las ventanas. Aventó las botas por toda la sala y se tumbó en el sofá. El maldito día casi acababa y él seguía sin empleo. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Revisó todos los periódicos y uno que otro programa basura en televisión, pero parecía que ese día había amanecido con el pie izquierdo. Después de un rato, maldiciendo todo y a todos, recordó que aún no agotaba todas las posibilidades. Aún había una forma de buscar empleo.

Tomó la computadora de Hayato. El último medio que Squalo usaba era Internet, llámese sólo casos de emergencia, como el no encontrar empleo; tantas noticias sobre fraudes era lo que no le permitía confiar del todo en esos sitios. Para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Cuando entró a la primera página de empleos que encontró al azar, un enorme anuncio en brillantes colores rosas saltó llenando toda la pantalla del ordenador, con una música molesta y letras amarillas.

— Pero qué mierda... —salió del sitio y entró a una nueva página de empleos, donde el mismo chillón anuncio salió a penas abrirse—. «_Se solicita niñera veinticuatro horas. No se necesita experiencia..._» sueldo... —el de ojos plata abrió la boca sorprendido al ver el número de ceros en esa cifra, y eso sólo a la semana—. ¿Pues a quién mierda se tiene que cuidar?

¿Niñera? En serio Squalo estaba siquiera considerando esa absurda opción. Él no tenía ni un gramo de paciencia, odiaba a los niños –o eso decía–, y en dado caso que se convenciera de tomar dicho empleo, ¿veinticuatro horas? Eso era ridículo.

Después de meditarlo un poco, y de asegurarse de que no era alguno de esos virus cibernéticos de los que tanto hablaba su hermano menor, tomó el teléfono y marcó presuroso los dígitos señalados al pie del anuncio, preguntar no lo comprometía a nada. El timbre de espera sonó dos veces y del otro lado de la línea una femenina pero gruesa voz contestó.

— _¡Ciao, usted está hablando por el empleo de niñera!_

— _Voi_, s-sí, así es... ¿Cómo lo-?

— _Dios mío, pero si es un chico._

— Bueno, en el anuncio no solicitaban sexo específico así que pensé que...

— _Sí, sí. No importa querido. Bueno ¿y cómo te llamas?_

— Superbi Squalo. Verá nunca he sido niñero, pero cuidé de-

— _Eso no importa, querido. Ahora mismo te doy la dirección para que te mudes ya mismo y puedas cuidar al pequeño bastardo._

— Sobre eso... no puedo cuidar tanto tiempo al-

— _¡Oh, ya veo! Qué lástima, bueno, ahora tengo todos tus datos y te llamaré si el __Boss__ acepta, cuídate Squ-chan ¡__Ciao__!_

El tono que anunciaba la llamada finalizada resonó en la bocina. Squalo colgó el teléfono, aún desconcertado. ¿Qué mierda acababa de suceder? Oficialmente, era la cosa más rara que había vivido en muchísimo tiempo.

**V.**

El moreno se paseaba por toda la casa tratando de imaginar que aquél horrible alarido era obra de una pesadilla, una horrible, ¡horrible pesadilla! Además de los desgarradores llantos que emanaba la «_cosa_», un terrible olor empezaba a sustituir el aroma a fragancia cara del lugar. Tomó el teléfono en su mano libre, mientras con la diestra bebía su cuarto vaso de licor en aquella tarde-noche, y llamó lo más rápido que pudo a su estúpido asistente.

— _¿Ciao? ¿Boss?_

— Pedazo de escoria, ¿dónde mierdas está la maldita niñera? Esta cosa me volverá loco si sigue llorando.

— _Pero, jefe, nadie ha llamado. Contacté a todas las agencias de niñeras y ni una aceptó al enterarse de que usted era el que la solicitaba, mencionaban algo de acabar violadas por usted..._ —Xanxus rodó los ojos, esos estúpidos rumores que no habían sucedido… más de tres veces—. _Y corrieron el rumor de que usted solicitaba niñera, así que ahora ninguna quiere el trabajo._ _Incluso ofrecí duplicar el sueldo, pero nadie se ofrece... ¡Espere! Ahora que recuerdo, hace unos minutos llamó un chico por el empleo, pero..._

— ¿Pero qué? Me vale mierdas si es hombre, mujer, un perro, yo sólo quiero que callen los berridos de ese mocoso.

— _Pero dijo que no pod_-

— Escúchame, si alguien no viene a callar a esta mini-basura en las siguientes horas, te juro que tú me las pagarás. Amenaza a alguien, secuestra a quien sea, busca a quien tengas que buscar, ¡ya!

**VI.**

Hayato cayó de espaldas en la alfombra y su libro de hidráulica junto con él, descansando en su estómago, mandando a volar, a su vez, los lentes de su cara. Se tomó la barriga con ambas manos y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos verdes, sin reprimir las carcajadas. Se incorporó en su antebrazo y miró sorprendido cómo su hermano mayor se colocaba una bufanda en el cuello.

— ¿Niñero tú? —No pudo evitar seguir riendo—. Sí claro. Tú mismo has dicho que odias a los niños y ahora me dices que viviremos de eso. No jodas, Squalo.

— ¡_Voi_, te he dicho que es verdad! —Tomó las frías llaves de metal y las metió en uno de sus bolsillos—. Y, además, bastardo, yo te crie desde que naciste...

— ¡Y mira como estoy! Soy un mar de inseguridades y traumas —el menor se levantó del suelo y se sentó en una fría silla del comedor, justo frente a su hermano.

— Cretino. Deberías agradecer que me aceptaran en este trabajo, sólo mira cuánto me pagarán.

El mayor le extendió al de ojos verdes un papel con una dirección escrita y unos cuantos párrafos más sobre un contrato, donde en letras negritas se remarcaba la cantidad a pagar. Hayato le arrebató la hoja y los ojos se le dilataron al ver aquél enorme número.

— ¿Qué te pagarán cuánto...? —El menor se levantó bruscamente de la silla, dejando que se cayera secamente al piso— ¿Pues qué tienes que hacer? ¿Acostarte con el padre?

— ¡_Voi_! Pequeño bastardo, ¿por qué en cada situación que se nos atraviesa pretendes prostituirme, cabrón?

— _Hum_, esto no puede ser real. ¿Y si es una estafa?

— No pierdo nada con echar un vistazo.

— Como sea... ¿y por qué vas a estas horas? La cena se debe comerse en treinta minutos —el menor volvió a la sala y se tiró en el sofá, removiéndose, buscando un punto cómodo.

— No lo sé. El tipo raro, con el cuál pregunté por el empleo la primera vez, me llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que al padre le urgía que me presentara con él en este instante. Me ha dado la dirección. El único edificio residencial en toda la_Via dei Condotti_. Deben ser una pareja muy rica, de esas que quieren que todo alrededor de sus hijos sea perfecto y mierdas como esa.

— Sí fuera así no permitirían que un chiflado como tú cuidara al mocoso —El menor tomó de vuelta su lectura, con un marcador fosforescente en la mano.

— ¿Quieres una paliza, niño?

— Ya. No tardes que tienes que hacer la cena.

— ¡_Voi_, hazla tú, pequeño holgazán!

**VII.**

Las calles estaban desiertas y el frío arrasaba cada rincón de Roma. No era un frío cualquiera, de los que se disfrutan los domingos por la mañana, cuando aún te encuentras arropado bajo las colchas de tu cama. No. Era ese frío que te congelaba la sangre haciendo que los músculos te dolieran, te partía los labios y hacía doler tus mejillas, manos y pies. Un terrible frío que se empeoró con una oleada de viento que volaba todos los afiches del lugar. La noche estaba en su punto más joven al apenas haberse dado las ocho.

Squalo caminaba en la acera, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, manteniéndose calientes y a salvo de la cruel intemperie, la cara escondida en la bufanda roja de felpa que sólo cubría un poco de su rostro. Su cabello ondeaba salvaje, movido por el fuerte viento. El camino al lugar se le estaba haciendo eterno cuando sólo eran quince minutos a pie. Cuando volviera a casa, tomaría una taza de café hirviendo, metería los pies en agua caliente y dormiría hasta tarde viendo alguna vieja película nacional. Sí. Eso haría.

Su humor mejoró cuando, no muy lejos, su vista alcanzó la fuente típica de la glorieta. Miró a su alrededor, las pretenciosas tiendas mantenían abiertos sólo los aparadores, carros de buenas marcas se estacionaban a las orillas de la acera; chistó con la lengua, abrumado por tanto lujo. Rápidamente encontró el edificio indicado, era muy grande comparado con los inmuebles de los lados. En la puerta al área residencial del edificio, una serie de botones con diferentes numeraciones y un poco más abajo una pequeña bocina se incrustaban en una plaqueta de metal pulido justo a un lado de la rejilla por donde el correo entraba.

Tocó el número indicado, el último. Pasaron los segundos y no sucedía nada. Tocó de nueva cuenta y al instante la puerta se abrió con una peculiar chicharra anunciándolo. Entró al impecable lugar con escaleras de mármol. Cada fino detalle en la construcción era hermoso. Subió unos cuantos pisos –tres, para ser exactos–. Las puertas en cada planta eran diferentes, aunque todas de fina madera y ostentosa herrería. Cuando llegó al punto más alto, en todo el lugar sólo se veía una doble puerta con algunas esculturas grabadas en ella.

Tocó una vez el timbre y esperó unos segundos. Se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por la nuca, tratando de arreglar la desordenada y enmarañada cabellera. Fueran quienes fueran, serían sus próximos jefes que pagarían un ridícula cantidad de dinero por cuidar a un niño, tendría que dar una «buena impresión».

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo último que imaginó encontrarse fue con un tipo enorme; con cabello azabache y lacio, muy, muy, lacio; ojos rojos como la sangre más pura; la piel bronceada marcada con leves cicatrices. Con un vaso en la mano, lleno de algo que a leguas se veía no era agua. El ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Enojado. Y al fondo, el potente llanto inconfundible de un bebé.

Abrió la boca para presentarse, pero el moreno le robó la palabra.

— ...¿Se supone que tú eres hombre?

* * *

**F**inal del capítulo dos.

_Pia._


End file.
